


Hydromancy

by zulu



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 04-11, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-27
Updated: 2004-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-02 00:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulu/pseuds/zulu





	Hydromancy

"Buffy! I can do it!" Willow stuck her head in the door. She was sopping wet, her hair plastered to her face. "Come on, I'll show you!"

Buffy frowned at the puddle Willow had left, then followed her outside.

"You can do wh-- ahhh!" A torrent of water sheeted down from the sunny sky, drenching Buffy instantly.

"Conjure all four elements," Willow said. "Water was the holdout."

"Why did you conjure it on _me_?" Buffy asked, wringing out her white t-shirt-- the soaking had left it completely see-through.

Willow blinked innocently, raising her eyes to meet Buffy's. "Um, no reason."


End file.
